1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general personal computer (PC) can achieve various functions through the installation of various types of software on its operating system (OS). When there is a printing apparatus or the like as peripheral equipment accessed by the PC, some software that uses and controls it is installed in the PC. The software can change functions depending on settings.
For example, Publication of Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2004-512578 discloses a method for distributing software through a network.
However, when settings of software are distributed from a server to a client through a network, if the client is allowed to freely change the settings of the software, the administrator cannot restrict the function of the software at the client.
Therefore, there is a need for a network system and an information processing method that are capable of allowing the administrator of software to restrict any change in the settings of the software that is distributed through a network.